A Game of Thrones: Eddard Stark's Rebellion
by UndiscoveredColors
Summary: What if Jon Snow was only ONE of Ned's bastard children that he showed to his wife. Ellizabeth Snow was Ned's other bastard and she wants revenge for his death. She will find love and lost during her journey to find justice with her brother, Jon Snow, to finally get rid of King Joffery.
1. Chapter 1

The high pitched sound of hammer hitting iron hot with an orange-yellow glow was all Ellizabeth could hear. Hammering for hours at the iron, forging into a sword. On request from a customer who had paid a large sum of gold to order this sword. She had a deadline of 2 days to forge the sword and only a day had passed since the request. Being very careful the hammer, not to pound an unwanted dent in the sword that would cause the sword to be worthless.

After hammering for hours on end, Ellizabeth set down he hammer on the work table and the hot iron in the pool of water next to her. She had been hammering since the sun was just above the horizon, the red and orange color of the sun filled the skies, till sky turned into a sea of blue and the sun was above her head. Elly saw the iron bubble as its hot surface had contact with the water. When the bubbling had slowly come to a stop, she pulled the iron out. She still had a long way to go, but she decided to take a small break.

Grabbing her cup on the working table, she filled it with the water from a pitcher on the same table. The water had a slight taste of dirt but that didn't stop her from drinking the entire contents of the cup. "Fuck" Elly said under her breath, feeling exhausted from the heat and forging the sword. The forge had a red tint to it since the only source of light was the fireplace in the center of the room, where you heat up the metal to be forged. After working day and night Elly finally finished the sword by daybreak the next day.

"Wake up Smith! Wake up or I'll cut your coin in half for the next month!" Elly heard her mentor tell her to get up. The customer must have gotten here while she had slept. She grabbed the sword on her table and its sheath, made from some type of leathers that looked like scales from a reptile. The young blacksmith apprentice made her way into the shop area of the blacksmith shop. Seeing her mentor talking to what must be the customer. He had fine gold hair with blue eyes and a golden armor set to match his hair, obviously a knight. He wasn't Jaime Lannister she thought because he wasn't as handsome as people describe Jaime. Not that she even had the slightest interest in boys in the first place.

Elly favored girls more than to men, just the thought of a guy's cock in her made her want to burn her pussy off. She always thought that girls knew exactly where to pleasure each other rather than a man having to through trial and error. A girls tits and ass is what brought her in and what she loved most as most men would she assumed.

When Elly reached to the two men talking, she held the sword in her left hand with a tight grip so it won't fall. "There you are girl; now show our customer what his gold has bought him." Elly took the black leather covered hilt in her right hand and unsheathed the sword. As the sword was revealed to the knight a nicely polished steel sword was taken from the sheath. She held the hilt and the end of the sword with both hands and presented it to the knight.

The knight, with his well stitched leather gloves, picked up the sword and told everyone to stand back. He swung the sword horizontal, vertical, then diagonally checking the balance and weight of the sword. He checked the black leather hilt with the perfect stitching going straight up by Elly. Then he looked at the well-polished guard, it had the same shine to it as the blade. Then he put his hand out, the signal to tell Elly he wanted the sheath, and sheathed the sword.

"This sword is a very fine sword. May I ask for the blacksmith who forged the weapon so I may give thanks to him?" The knight asked. "You are looking right at her m'lord" Ellys mentor said. The knight eyes widened with a shock expression upon his face after learning the sword was forged by a girl. He looked at Elly, took off one of his gloves and extended his hand to her. She took his hand with a firm grip and they both shook at the same time. "Such a firm grip" the knight said. "If I require another sword forged with such craftsmanship again, I shall return and ask for your hand personally."

When he let go of her hand, he reached in his armor and grabbed a bag of coins, then handed it to Elly. "I had not expected this sword to be made with this kind of quality, my thanks goes to you." Elly put the bag in her pockets looking at her mentor with a smile on her face and back to the knight. The knight took his leave and Ellys mentor made her clean the shop for the extra coin she was given by the knight

While she was sweeping the dirt from the shop to outside, she overheard some men who mentioned Ned Stark. She got closer to the boys to hear what had happened but they had gotten off the subject. Her curiosity got the best and walked in on the talking boys. "Hey what did you say about Ned Stark?" Elly asked. "He was a traitor to the crown and was executed a week ago. Where have you been? livin unda a rock?" one of the men had said. She dropped her broom and started having trouble breathing. She picked the broom from the floor and ran to the smithing area and closed the doors that lead to the smithing portion of the blacksmith shop.

Elly started to cry and still had trouble breathing. This was the first time this had ever happened to her, Elly didn't know what to do. Then she just sat down and she began to breathe normally, but the tears would not stop. She started to see memories of Eddard Stark in her mind.

Eddard stark was the lord in Winterfell and the father of five Stark children and one bastard child, except he actually had one more bastard child he had brought home with him after Robert Baratheons Rebellion. He never knew how Catelyn Tully, his wife, would respond to just one bastard child. So Ned Stark just showed up with Jon Snow or Lord Snow as people mockingly call him, and Catelyn Tully was furious at that he brought home that thing. She had prayed to the 7 gods that Jon would die. He only came down with an illness, but from the reaction she had to just Jon, he decided to leave his second bastard child a secret to her. Only Jon and Ned knew who she was.

This other bastard child has been kept secret for 14 years. She was raised as a maid girl for the Stark children. She was raised alongside her brothers and sisters without being raised with them. This girls name was Ellizabeth Snow.

Ellizabeth had woken up from her sleep. She must have fallen asleep from her crying because she was in her bed with a light sheet of cloth for a blanket on her. Elly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of her bed.

She looked she looked around her room and everything was where it should be. Her long wooden bow with a blood red stain on it was in the corner of her room with her quiver of arrows. On the other corner was her great sword she practiced with daily if she could find time to use. Both of the weapons were hand forged by Elly herself and are very proud of both.

After what felt like forever, Elly finally she moved her legs and walked to the shop. Elly had been living with her mentor for about 6 months and it's been 7 months since she left Winterfell.

Elly wasn't comfortable being there since the two people who knew who she was are not gone to the wall and in Kingslanding. She found apprenticeship with a blacksmith in a small town where no one knew who she was. Ellizabeth Smith was the name she had given her so her bastard name Snow wouldn't reveal anything.

Elly found a note from her mentor that read 'will be back later.' He was probably out drinking with his friends, Elly thought. She decided to go get some food for herself so she grabbed her leather long coat with a fur collar. It was a lot warmer than Winterfell but it was still north so a nice jacket is welcomed. The shops doors and windows were all closed, letting no light in. Not much a surprise to her since it was only her at the shop and her mentor was out getting drunk. Then she just remembered of the terrible things she heard earlier that day and thought of something that she could do, but she was more than a fortnight away from Kingslanding and it would take her even longer to get there on foot. Elly decided to just keep that news in the back of her head until a gift from the gods come.

As she made her way to the back door if the shop, she was caught at the edges of her eyesight a mirror Elly looked herself in the mirror and saw a young girl, older than a child but not yet an adult. She was wearing a tight black leather shirt with the sleeves cut off and the ends of the shirt extended to cover her under areas. She had worn under her long shirt just in case a wind blows the ends up. Her face has taken mostly after her farther Ned Stark. Except his grey eyes, she instead took after her mother. A dark green that looked like emerald, in the sun it shined just as bright as an emerald in the sun. Her lips were a nice pink and a nice size that men would love to kiss. Her hair was long and straight and as brown as a Stark. Her body was a slim figure with small breasts but a nice round ass that guys looked at.

She stopped looking at herself in the mirror and head out of the shop. Elly forgotten to bring her great sword with her, as she always done when she went out. She returned to the shop and grabbed the massive sword and its sheath which was a more of a holder than a sheath. It was a long strip of leather, supported by iron. The end made to hold the point of the sword while another wide strip of leather to add extra support in holding the mid-section of the blade and finally two skinny pieces of iron for the blade, nearest to the guard, to go between.

After a while of wandering around looking at the things on the way into town, she finally reached town. She avoided the people as much as possible which came easy with her massive sword on her back. Looking to the sky it was almost midday and her stomach started to growl. She walked into a tavern and eyes suddenly gotten place exactly on her. The tavern was an ordinary one; it had tables for the men to eat and talk and candles to light the fowl smelling place. The men's faces in the tavern are as if they have never seen a woman before, but it was obvious why they were looking at her. Elly sad down at a vacant table and leaned her sword against the sword, since it was too big to sit with. The table was a cheap and made of wood, poorly constructed with nails sticking out of it and wobbly to the slightest touch. It almost felt like it was going to fall apart when she laid her sword against it. One of the serving ladies came up the Ellizabeth.

"That's a nice sword, what'll you have?" The serving lady said with a pleasant voice.

"My thanks to you." Elly said. "I made it myself; I'll have bread, meat and water please?" The serving girl's eyes grew wide of what she just said.

"You made that massive thing?" She said with her jaw wide open, still in shock.

"Sure did!" said Elly with a massive smile on her face, proud of her sword.

"If we too meet another time, I'll make sure to not piss you off!" the serving girl said walking away getting her order of food.

Everyone in the tavern was still eyeballing Ellizabeth just seeing if she would do anything. Sadly, to everyone's expectations she just sat there and waited for her food. The only movement that came out of her was tapping her foot.

What everyone couldn't see was the thought she had in her mind while staring at her. As she sat there, the thought of her father, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell was now gone. As the thought more and more of the fact of him being gone, rage filled her body. No it wasn't just rage alone, it was anger and revenge and her heart ached as though it had been pierced by a thousand knives. Ned Stark and Jon Snow being the only two people who knew who she really was and the only two people who treated her like a lord of Winterfell even though she and Jon didn't carry the Stark name. The only people who had showed her kindness and respect of a Stark and not a servant girl like she was. All of that kindness but all had to be done in secret, unless Lady Catelyn would raise suspicion. The only thing that even slightly comforted her was that she still had Jon, if he hadn't died from the wildlings yet. No she couldn't think of that right now.

The sound of men laughing loudly had distracted her thoughts long enough to bring her back to the land of the living. Elly shook her head to snap out of her thoughts she had. Her rage had gone away the second she was distracted and she saw the serving girl approaching her with her food.

"Here you go sword girl." The serving girl gave Elly a nickname since she hadn't known her real name.

"My thanks, but the name is Ellizabeth Smith." She said grabbing her fork and stabbing the meat with it.

"oh sorry." the serving girl said. "and my name is Agnys." With an up tone voice.

"Pleasure to meet such a nice serving girl like you Agnys" Elly said as she took a huge big of the meat and bread, then washed it down with the water.

"Oh it's my pleasure to see a woman brave enough to enter in one of these filthy places."

"My stomach isn't picky and this was the nearest place to find a fixing of food." Elly said taking another mouth full of food and washing it down with water again.

Suddenly a loud voice called out to Agnys and she had to leave Elly. Such a sweet girl thought Elly as she finished her food. When she left the tavern, she left the coin for the meal and an extra gold piece for the nice girl to keep.

With a filled belly of food, Elly made her way back to the shop. Her mentor still hadn't gotten back. If he went out, he normally stayed out until the morning on the morrow. She went to her room and put the large great sword back in its corner, where it normally rested and laid on her bed. Her thoughts from the ins had reentered her thoughts again.

Suddenly, on impulse, she grabbed her great sword again and places it on her back and strapped it in place. Then the bow around her body, hanging from her left shoulder down to her right calf. Then her quivers straps around her waist and hung down to her thighs, at arm's length. She checked her pocket for that bag of coin the knight had given her and checked inside. Only 20 Gold Dragons, this will probably be enough to get me where I need to go she thought. She grabbed a paper and quill, dropped the quill in the black ink and written her mentor a note.

When Ellys mentor gotten home the next morning, with his head felt as if it was hit by a smithing hammer but it was the alcohol he had drank from the day earlier. He found the note that said '_Thank you for all your mentorship, I have learned a lot and you have my thanks. But I feel as though I should take my leave so that you may pass your lessons to another apprentice. Sorry also, but I have taken some food and a horse, but I must go north to Castle Black and find my brother, Jon Snow.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to thank you all for reading my first chapter of this tale and I appreciate all feedback good and bad so go ahead and post a review or private message me about problems or feedback you may have_

* * *

Jon Snow didn't go beyond the wall, even though he tried to leave Castle Black before. Jon convinced Joer Mormont that he would be of more use at Castle Black than beyond the wall, where the enemy could plan an attack while they are away. He swore he wouldn't leave Castle Black again and he intended to keep his word.

Mourning over Ned Starks death, he drank what ever wine he could get his hands on and didn't stop till he was so drunk he had 3 hands. He drank since the sun was high above the castle, till the moon had replaced it. His Direwolf had been next to him the entire time, laying under the table. Jon then passed out from his drunkenness.

While Jon slept, he saw his father on his horse standing next to him just before both left Winterfell. "You may not have my name, but you a Stark. Next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise." Echoed in his dreams as if it haunted him. All Jon could think of is his father and how he lied to him, but he loved his father and couldn't keep thoughts like those in his head. Suddenly a loud noise started to echo in his head, it wasn't any voices of the Stark children or his father so it must be his uncle Benjen, no it wasn't him. But who was it. Then he realized where the noise was coming from.

Jon had been woken up to the sounds of men screaming and yelling and high pitched sounds of swords. He had a pounding headache he tried massaging out of his head with both his hands. Jon then gotten up from the table and rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see why everyone was screaming. The screaming got louder as he walked to the door and his headache got more intense as he walked closer, only raising his curiosity more also.

when he got outside what ever remaining men were left at Castle Black were standing outside watching a fight. Jon walked slowly and with a limp as though he was a cripple. Ghost was right beside him the entire time as he walked. He got closer and closer until he could see who was fighting. Three men had their swords out and in a defensive position, while their opponent was a girl with a massive great sword in her hand. Jon was shocked by what his eyes are seeing. She will not survive all three of them he thought. He got even more curious for who the victor might be.

The three men charged the woman as fast as their legs would let them. The woman tossed her sword on her shoulder with such ease and swung it at the three men charging. She didn't use the edge of her sword, instead she used the flat part so that no perminant harm would come to them. Her strike was true and hit the first man, then the second, then the third and sent them flying to the side. She swung the sword so quickly the men couldn't react to it. Jon couldn't see who this woman was because she was facing away from him. The three men took a while of groaning and moaning before they could stand properly on their feet.

"Enough of this horse play. Jon finally yelled before the three men got another ass whooping. "You three, sheath your swords and yield. You already got beaten by a woman, what more humiliation do you need?" He walked over to the woman. "And you. . ." Jon turned the woman around and saw a familiar face.

"Hello brother!" She said looking into Jon's eyes with a grin on her face. "It's been too long."

"Ellizabeth, what. . . what are you doing here?" Jon asked with the most confused look.

"May we talk somewhere with less of an. . . audience, please?" Elly said looking at the few men still at Castle Black then back at Jon.

"Uhh. . ." Jon scratched his head and looked around. "Yeah, follow me." Jon started heading over to an area of the castle no one cared to go. Elly followed close behind him. the crunching sound of the snow underneath them was a new sound to her since she lived in a slightly warmer place in the north, where it didn't snow.

"Okay my dear sister, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

"Our father, you heard what had happened right?" Elly asked and Jon nodded his head to let her know he knew. "Now that isn't the reason I traveled my way north just to tell you personally. I traveled north to ask if, no. I'm not asking, I want you to join me to kill that cunt, King Joffery." Elly told Jon with tears rolling down her face while the trails freezing instantly.

"I'm sorry sister, but my loyalty lies with the Black now." Jon said. "I have a duty to the Nights Watch and can't leave. And I tried leaving, after taking my vows, to join our half brother, Rob, and his army." Jon placed his arm on the now crying Ellys shoulder. "I'm sorry sister, but I can't."

Elly looked at Jon with anger in her eyes and spoke against him. "YES you can and you will join me and join our brother against King Joffery." Elly almost yelled. She drew her massive sword and pointed it at Jon. "If you will not go, then I will fight you for you to go." Then she pointed her sword at his throat and Ghost started to get angry and about to get ready to jump Ellizabeth. "If you should lose, you will come with me south and join Robs army with me, but if I lose, I will take on the black." She said while tears stopped flowing from her puffy eyes.

"No woman can take the Black, it's no place for a woman either." Jon said back against a wall with the point of a sword at his neck.

"Then how did you get in Lord Snow? Surely they saw you were a girl with a mans face? Hmmm." Ellizabeth said mocking at everything Jon had to say.

From that response, Jon got furious and drew his sword. He tossed Ellys massive sword out of the way and pointed at her throat instead. "I will tell you once more sister, I will not go with you. I have a duty here. . ."

"Duty?" Elly interrupted. "Your duty should be by Robs side fighting along with him to honor our father Eddard Stark!" Elly then raised her sword against Jon and walked slowly back in the yard.

Jon followed with his sword still pointed at Elly. The men started to gather again like before and lightly surrounded the two siblings. Jon held his sword with both hands, taking a defensive position. Elly, with her massive sword, held it with only her right hand while it was resting on top of her shoulder. The two siblings circled each other until Elly quickly started to rush forward at Jon. She swung her sword over her head at Jon with a massive force. Jon quickly blocked it with small sword compared to her great sword. He almost fell to his knees by the force and weight that had fallen on him. But Jon quickly recovered and kicked Ellizabeth in her stomach causing her to fall on her back. He stood back as his sister regained her footing and then strook. He swung from his left and right, one after the other, only for all his swings to be blocked by her massive sword.

Elly straightened her sword at Jon and pushed its point directly at Jon. She didn't practice this move regularly because of the massive weight in her arm with her small body would cause her to fall straight on her ass. But she didn't fall, she instead slid on the slick mud of the yard and almost struck Jon. Jon moved back as fast as he could avoid her blade and succeeding only by a hair. His sword was too short to reach her, so he hit the sword to the side, with a loud ting as metal touched metal, and swung the sword at Ellys head. She dropped her sword, seeing it would only slow her down in moving back and avoided Jons strike. Elly then dropped and rolled to her right and grabbed her sword as she rolled. Her long leather coat was covered in mud but it didn't matter seeing she was in a battle. She held up her sword with both hands this time and she swung it in from the opposite direction of Jons incoming swing. Jons strength and small sword were not match against her great sword, Jons hand stung as his blade vibrated from the massive hit on it and dropped his sword. Elly let go of her sword also so that each others sword went and even greater distance than just his sword alone. The men in the way of the flying swords moved so their head not end up on the ground.

Elly then pulled her bow over her shoulder, grabbed an arrow from her quiver and drew her bow along with the arrow. She pointed the arrow head at a now staggered Jon. "I win brother." She still held her arrow at full draw at him as he raised his arms.

"I yield, sister."

"Good." Elly said with a smile planted on her face, releasing the arrow slowly so it can do no harm. Then putting her bow and arrow back over her shoulder and in its quiver. "Now you will come with me south to join our brother Rob?" she asked.

"Yes, I will Sister." He said with a whine in his voice. He walked over to their swords, grabbing his sword and then sheathing it. Jon then lifted his sisters great sword and handed it back to Elly, who was flicking off the mud from her leather long coat.

Elly grabbed her great sword and put it in its sheath on her back. After getting most of the mud off her leather, she told Jon to pack lightly since south it isn't as cold. Jon didn't have much close other than the black leather on his back so all he did was grab some bread and wine and put it in a leather satchel. His warm leather he could just cut off with his sword if needed.

Jon and Ellizabeth both waited until the sun was just above the mountain, giving the castle a slight orange tint instead of its gloomy black and grey colors, till the moon was the only thing giving off light, giving Castle Black and even more reason to call it Castle Black, to leave. They both rode the horse Elly had rode on coming into Castle black, with Ghost taling closely behind. Elly rode in front and Jon grabbed around her waist from her back so he would not fall straight on his ass, which didn't come easy because of her massive great sword and bow on her back. There was no men to catch them as they left because most of the men left with Joer Mormont.

"Oh my dear brother, I know you are fussy about me beating you, but you don't have to pull a knife at my backside." Elly told Jon as they rode.

Jon started to feel embarrassed and blushed. "If this horse was more steady and didn't make me grind up next to your backside, we wouldn't have this problem would we." Jon said in an irritated voice.

"Brother, I was only joking." Elly said. "You should know I favor women over men, or did you already forget?"

****Jon kept his mouth silent and didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting dark and Ellizabeth and Jon had traveled almost a week. They didn't travel down the Kings Road south since it would bring less traffic to them if they travel a different route. Elly decided to stop next to some trees and sleep there since it would provide some cover if it rained. She also thought if a man were to mug or kill them, she could easily move between the trees and fire off some arrows at them. Elly set her massive sword, bow and arrows down at an arms reach to where she slept. Jon did the same, except it was only his sword.

By the time they both got settled down and tied up the horse it was so dark that you could swear you were blind. They didn't start a fire because it would attract unwanted attention. Even though it was cold at night especially since they were still north, they just slept closely next to each other with Jon's arms around Elly to keep her warm, with Ghost cuddled right next to Elly also. Jon didn't like that idea but Elly didn't see her brother that way nor did she like men.

Elly always woke up screaming in the middle of the night ever since they left Castle Black. She had dreams of her father and the times she had with him, limited time but time well spent. The horrible screaming during the night was due to her dreams she had after the happy ones of Eddard Stark.

When ever she dreamt it was always the same thing, Elly would either be in Godswood where she would watch her father pray to the old and new gods or she would be in the yard in the middle of the night messing around as a child. Eddard Stark always had to spend time with her in secret since Catalyn Stark would have his head if she found out he had 2 bastards.

Eddard stark was always clever at spending time with her. He would finish his dinner before others and then ask the cook to make an extra plate if his stomach wanted a seconds. But instead of eating the extra food, he would tell Ellizabeth to meet him in the horse stables along with Jon. He would give the food to Elly and watch her consume the entire plate. After eating the contents of the plate and it was time for a nights rest, she would sleep in Jons room. Not in his bed, incase someone found them in the night, but she would sleep in Jon's closet. Elly was as quiet as a shadow when she slept so it was a perfect thing. But when she wasn't spending time with Jon or her father, she was Ellizabeth Smith, a serving girl for the stark children. She would help the children with anything their mouths demanded. Rob actually tried to seduce her, but Jon had to distract him for her to be else where.

Ellys dreams were always happy until King Joffery intruded on her dreams, then her dreams got worse. Her sweet dreams of her father would morph into a King Joffery who is raising a sword over his head then in an instant, he swung the sword back over his head, cutting Ned Starks head off.

"AAAHHH AHHHHH AHHHHH"

Jon Snow had been woke up by a screaming Ellizabeth. Her screams were so loud that Jon swore it woke up all of the realm. A startled Ghost woke also and jump a good distance from Elly.

"Ellizabeth! Ellizabeth!" Jon said covering her mouth while holding her tightly close to him. "It was a dream! Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here!" When she stopped screaming, he started running his bare hands through her dark brown hair with his fingers, from her scalp to just before her hair ended.

Elly felt comforted in Jon's arms. Tears rolling off her face, she wiped her face with her hand and sat up. Jon too sat up with her and Elly in his lap. Ghost then came and sat in Ellys lap, he sense she was troubled and wanted to aide Jon in comforting her.

Ever since they were children, Elly noticed she was treated differently than their other siblings. Even though Jon was also nice to the other Stark children, it wasn't compared to how he treated Jon. Whenever Jon could be with her, He would always act kind and put her first before him. Jon would actually joke around with Elly, something he barely did with the Starks. Elly was the only person to make Jon Smile too. He always said they were very good friends when someone would ask why he was always spending time with her. Eddard even teased the both of them saying they were lovers because of how Jon would treat her. When Jon didn't spend time with Elly, he was alone and kept to himself. He always matured more and made more wise decisions than the Stark children so he didn't feel like a dissapointment to them. Elly on the other hand liked how Jon treated her; she always gave Jon back something in return for his kindness to her. She would ask Ned for some pastries or what ever his favorite food and gift it to him. She didn't like it when he was alone but she had to attend to the other Stark children also.

The only time when she felt that Jon was himself when he was with her, is when she insults him too many time and becomes furious at her. Ellizabeth enjoyed making the young Lord Snow angry.

"Was it the same dream?" Jon asked. Elly had told Jon the nightmares she had while she slept. He had pity on his sister, nightmares about their father isn't something he would favor.

"Yeah". Elly said with a crack in her voice.

Jon stayed with Elly for a long while. He noticed the trees were beginning to light up with color from the sun, so did the dirt covered ground. He put his head on Ellys back, his face in her hair. The smell of his sister was comforting for some reason. Through her sweat and greasy hair he could smell a specific smell she always had ever since they were kids.

Elly stayed in Jon's lap until the sun peaked out from the horizon. She stared blankly at nothing for a long time, Jon's comforting was keeping her from freaking out again.

When Elly noticed the sun only slightly above the horizon, she stood up and stretched her out her muscles. Then she handed Jon her hand to help him up. He accepted the hand and when Jon came face to face with Elly he had a worried look on his face and Elly knew exactly why he did.

"I'm fine Jon, I . . . might not be . . . stable for right now, but. . ." Elly was then cut off when Ghost jumped on her and licked her face while Elly was laughing telling him to get off.

Jon started to laugh with Elly.

They both got their weapons and strapped it on tightly, then started heading south again. They were only a days journey away from Robs camp by horse. Hopefully the horse didn't tire until they got there. Ghost only a few feet behind them, chasing the horse as if it was his prey.

The sun was in the opposite position in the sky nearly touching the horizon since the morning. Their legs began to hurt hours before but they didn't stop since their last break, which was 5 hours ago. The light from the sun was getting dimmer and dimmer by the minute, but while the suns orange light was disappearing they could see the light coming from Robs camp coming up.

They reached the camp and saw a large patch of tents and men where the ground should be. Men sharpening their swords and axes, stringing bows and feathering arrows. The little women there were aiding their men prepare for what seemed like an upcoming battle.

Ellizabeth and Jon got off their horse and began searching for Rob. Ghost was walking between the two while they searched the camp for Rob. The every person gave them a glance and looked away just curious enough to look at them but not enough to keep their gaze. Maybe it was Ellys massive sword or Jon's Direwolf that made the men avoid those two like a sickness making a path to whatever direction they went.

"Jon. . . Is that you?"


End file.
